First night back
by devilnightking100
Summary: Smutty threeshot between the Nuts and Dolts, Arkos, and Neocat couples in that order as they enjoy a night back in their lover's arms. M obviously, read chapter 50 and 51 of Catgirl Gamer in Remnant if you don't want to be confused.
1. Nuts and Dolts

_**Start with this because I wanna test my abilities with something other than Neocat. Hope you all enjoy.**_

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Ruby ogled Penny's new weapons. "And you can do all that with just a thought?" the reaper asked excitedly.

"Indeed." Penny replied, happy to show off to her weapon-obsessed girlfriend. "But weapons aren't the only new thing I can do." she added.

Ruby looked up to ask what her girlfriend meant, only to feel a set of warm lips on hers. Pleasantly surprised, it only took a few seconds for Ruby to kiss back. That was about when she felt a tongue brush against her mouth, asking for entrance. That was new, Penny usually wasn't so bold, or knowledgeable as the surprised gasp Ruby let out gave Penny enough time to engage Ruby's tongue in a battle for dominance. The two battled, and it was Ruby who came out on top as she pushed Penny onto the bed and mapped every inch of her mouth.

After a full minute of making out, Ruby had to pull away for air, but as she did, she noticed something else uncharacteristic of her quirky girlfriend. "Are you...blushing?" the reaper asked, panting slightly.

"I can't help it. You're a great kisser, Girlfriend Ruby." Penny replied with a small, almost mischievous smile. "But I'm not done with you yet."

Penny flipped them over, earning a surprised "EEP!" from her girlfriend before pressing their lips together again. As she did, Penny's hands began roaming Ruby's body. Again, Ruby was pleasantly surprised as her own hands went to work, attempting to find the hem of Penny's new t-shirt on instinct. Had she been thinking about it much, Rub would have probably thought it was too much too soon, but damn it, her other half was back from the dead and in her arms and she wasn't going to let this chance slip away. Separating just long enough to remove the article of clothing, Ruby caught a glimpse of red before Penny was on her again.

"Ruby, stop me now if you don't want this." Penny breathed against Ruby's skin, her hands hesitating at the hem of the reaper's tank top.

"Don't stop." Ruby begged, and what little control either had was gone as Penny attacked Ruby's neck, sucking on her pulse and causing her to moan. They separated again as Penny pulled Ruby's top off, and each got an almost complete view of the other. Both blushed slightly at being revealed, but Ruby pulled Penny into another searing kiss while turning them over.

The reaper began reaching for the terminator's bra, a lacy green one she noticed, and trying to get the hooks undone. Thankfully, it felt much like her own ladybug bra, and the undergarment came off, being cast aside soon after, Ruby's following suit as the two continued their kiss.

Penny was in bliss as she kissed the girl she loved while half-dressed, but she wanted Ruby to feel even better. Flipping them over, Penny's hands found their way to Ruby's budding breasts, playing with them and causing the reaper to moan. "Does that feel good?" the terminator asked.

"So gooood!" Ruby moaned. But she didn't like how she was the only one getting treated. Reaching for Penny's sweatpants, Ruby managed to get them and her panties off, and she began massaging the flesh of the ginger terminator's ass.

Penny moaned against Ruby's breast before latching onto it. The two continued like that for a little longer, Ruby losing her own pants and panties soon after.

Penny lifted her head, smirking impishly. "Are you ready for another attachment?" she asked.

Shivering at Penny's mischievous tone, Ruby nodded and she suddenly heard a buzzing. The reaper gulped. "Penny, is your arm a-" she trailed off.

"A vibrator?" Penny asked, smiling cheerfully. "Indeed it is." Ruby wasn't prepared for when Penny started rubbing Ruby's pussy lips, causing anything the reaper was about to say to vanish into her louder than before moan. "Is this pleasurable, Girlfriend Ruby?" Penny asked, earning another moan as her answer.

She soon decided to play with her girlfriend more as she slid two fingers in, causing Ruby's back to arch and her eyes to roll back. Ruby began to moan wantonly, bucking her hips to increase her pleasure before she felt her coil come close to snapping. "P-Penny, I'm going to-" she tried to warn, only for another moan to tear through her.

"Cum for me, Ruby." Penny whispered huskily. Ruby let out a scream as her coil snapped, her juices gushing out of her as Penny deactivated the vibrator function in her hand. After Ruby had rode out her orgasm, she gazed lovingly at her girlfriend. "That was amazing." the reaper declared.

Penny smiled, leaning next to Ruby's ear. "My arm isn't the only part of me that does that." she hummed, causing Ruby to shiver. The night dissolved into one of passion that was covered by a silencing scroll a certain catgirl had thought to put on the door of the couple's room.

_**And done! Nuts and Dolts complete! And yes, I did take the whole "Yang's arm having a vibrator function" joke and put it into Penny. Shut up. Other than that what did you guys think? Leave a review and I'll see you next time with Arkos!**_


	2. Arkos

_**Warning: I have never written a boy-girl smut before, usually my stuff is some sort of yuri. And this is probably gonna be more vanilla than some of my other stuff because Arkos. So...sorry in advance if this one sucks.**_

Juane still couldn't believe it. She was sitting in front of him in her usual pajamas, like the Fall had never happened. Of course, there was one thing that was _very_ different from when they were at Beacon. "Can you come down?" he asked, his girlfriend floating on a giant green pillow.

"How about you climb up? It's so comfy." Pyrrha replied, enjoying the second form of her Chasitefol. And due to the metal fibers, she could still levitate it with ease. It didn't even put that much of a strain on her, though that could have something to do with the training Allie had put her through to make sure she could wield the spear both in hand and in the air.

"Pyrrha, seriously." Juane said gravely. Catching her blonde boyfriend's look, she nodded, willing the pillow to the ground and sliding off before it landed on the bed. Juane held up a hand to her face, heasitant. As if he thought if he touched her she would vanish.

Rolling her eyes at him, she grabbed his hand and placed her cheek in it. "I'm real, Juane. It's really me." she assured, smiling that happy smile she only wore around him.

"You went to fight her alone." Juane stated.

"I know." Pyrrha replied.

"I thought you were dead." Juane added, holding back tears.

"I know." Pyrrha replied, flinching at the hurt in her love's gaze.

"Promise me." he demanded. "Promise me you won't do something like that again."

"Juane," she sighed.

"Promise me!" the knight shouted, surprising the spartan.

Pyrrha nodded. "I promise. No more reckless moves." she assured, wrapping her arms around him. "I missed you. So much." she whispered.

"I missed you more." Juane chuckled, returning her embrace. They pulled back, just looking into each other's eyes before Juane closed the distance, kissing her tenderly. Pyrrha's eyes widened slightly, but soon they closed and she melted into the kiss. As they separated, Juane smirked. "No locker to push me into this time." he joked, laying her on the bed(and across Chastiefol, not that he noticed), kissing her again, this time adding his tongue to the mix.

Pyrrha, not one to be outdone, wrestled with his tongue and got the upper hand as she explored her boyfriend's moist cavern. Juane's hands found their way under the Spartan's Pumpik Pete tank top, making their way to the girl's bountiful breasts. Pyrrha moaned into the kiss, the pleasant feeling washing over her body as her own hands wandered down her boyfriend's toned and clothed chest, mapping his harder-than-before abs.

After a few minutes of this, they separated and Pyrrha looked into Juane's eyes, her own hooded with love and lust. "Juane, please, take me." she begged.

"A-are you sure?" he asked. They had never gone all the way, both waiting until the other was ready.

"Yes, please." Pyrrha sighed, "Make love to me." Juane nodded heasitantly, removing his shirt as Pyrrha removed her tank top, exposing her breasts. Juane stared for a second, causing Pyrrha to giggle as she reached for her sweatpants. Juane snapped out of his stupor in time to follow her lead, removing his own pants and underwear. Both lovers blushed at being completely exposed to one another for the first time in their relationship.

Juane, surprisingly, was the first to recover from his embarrassment as he leaned down and kissed Pyrrha's pulse, his hands moving to fondle her breasts, his fingers twisting the already erect nipples. Pyrrha moaned, enjoying the feel of her lover worship her body. Juane peppered kisses down her neck to her chest, where he took one perked pink nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, sending even more pleasure through her body. The Spartan's hands entangled themselves in the knight's blonde locks, pulling him as far into her bosom as she could.

Juane's hands didn't remain idle though, as one massaged her unoccupied breast, the other moved farther down, coming to hover over her lower lips. He began rubbing small circles over her entrance, making Pyrrha sing a new octave. Glad his actions made his flame-haired goddess feel good, he slipped a finger into her, followed by another.

Pyrrha couldn't take it. If this kept up she'd..no! she roughly tugged Juane's head from her breast. "My turn." she declared, her lover nodding in understanding as he laid on the bed. As she knelt between his legs, she couldn't help admiring his seven inch cock. "How's that gonna fit?" she muttered, placing a hand on the throbbing organ and rubbing it, causing Juane to gasp in appreciation. Pyrrha continued her ministrations, heasitantly licking at the pre-cum that came from the head of his cock.

"P-Pyrrha!" Juane moaned, gripping the green surface of Chastiefol. Pyrrha, elated that she was getting such a reaction, took more of him into her mouth, pumping both her mouth and hand as she relished in the gasps her lover was giving her. But it wasn't enough. She needed more. Pulling her boyfriend's cock out of her mouth and letting it go, she put her hands on his chest, brushing her wanting pussy lips over the head of his twitching member.

"Juane, I can't take it anymore. I need you now." she moaned, impaling herself on his cock. Both cried out, Pyrrha in pain and Juane in pleasure as the former adjusted to the latter's size.

Resisting the urge to start thrusting immediately, Juane managed to wrap his arms around Pyrrha, kissing her and whispering sweet nothings as she dealt with the pain of having her virginity taken. After a minute, the spartan began lifting her hips until the head was all that was left in before she slammed herself back down. She cried out again, this time in pleasure as she worked up a decent pace.

Not one to let others do all the work, Juane soon grabbed his lover's hips and thrust upward penetrating even deeper and causing her to moan louder. Soon, they were both thrusting in a sort of rhythm. Every time Pyrrha would go up, Juane would go down, and when Pyrrha brought her hips down, Juane would rise to meet her. After a minute, Juane sat up, still thrusting but his hands moved to play with Pyrrha's bouncing breasts. "Juane….I'm...close." Pyrrha gasped out.

"Me too." her blonde lover grunted. "Let's come together." The two continued their lovemaking until they couldn't hold off their climaxes anymore.

"Pyrrha!"

"Juane!"

Pyrrha collapsed into her lover's chest as his seed spilled into her, her twitching pussy milking all it could from the rod buried inside her. As they rode out their orgasms, they looked into each other's eyes and smiled before kissing again. "I love you, Juane." Pyrrha whispered.

"I love you too, Pyrrha." Juane replied, wrapping his arms around his lover as they both fell asleep.

_**And done! That was not as terrible as I thought it would be. So I guess leave a review telling me what you thought and I'll see everyone next time! Probably later today.**_


	3. Neocat

_**Now for the smutty Neocat goodness. Hope everyone enjoys.**_

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

I smiled at Neo as we broke our kiss. After I had talked with Blake and come in, she had pretty much pounced on me, and we made short work of our clothes as we both lay naked on the bed. "Shall we make up for lost time, my love?" I asked in my best husky voice.

'_Shut up and kiss me.'_ Neo ordered before tossing her scroll onto the side table. I complied, Frenching her until we were both breathless on the bed. I set to work, worshiping my lover's body. She had grown since Beacon, and I set to work giving her now C-cup breasts the attention they deserved and then some. Not that Neo just let me worship her that is. One of her hands pulled my head in for another searing kiss while the other stroked the tip of my tail, causing me to moan into our kiss. As we continued to make out, I felt Neo's hand move from the back of my head toward the top. Wondering what she was up to, I purred in delight as she began stroking the fur of my ears. Gods, that felt wonderful!

But I guess Neo was getting anxious, as she flipped our positions and began pawing at my left breast while kissing my right one and inserting three fingers into my wanting pussy. I moaned in delight as my hands tangled into Neo's hair, holding her close as possible. Gods, the things she did to me without trying. It was early on, but the lack of sex had gotten to me as I came hard.

Neo made it a point to let me see her lick her fingers clean of my juices before smirking at me. I briefly wondered what she had up her sleeve, but that curiosity was quickly done away with as Neo pulled out a pair of fuzzy handcuffs. "We're doing that tonight, huh?" I asked, earning a nod as I stretched my hands toward the headboard. A small _click click_ and I tested the restraints. I could break free if I really wanted, but they would hold me in place otherwise. "Just remember, I give twice as good as I get. Nya~" I sang.

Neo smirked, going between my legs and giving an experimental lick, causing me to moan. I was still sensitive so soon after my orgasm, but that just drove Neo to act quickly, shoving her tongue deep inside me, making my back arch. I started to wrap my legs around Neo's head, trying to get her even deeper, but she put a hand on my thigh and I forced them back to the bed as she continued to eat me. I was moaning like a bitch in heat, but I couldn't find it in myself to care as she continued her actions.

It was a pleasant torture, not being allowed to touch her as she forced me to a second and third orgasm, but that was part of the fun. I continued to moan as I felt my coil tighten again. "Neo...I'm gonna" but I couldn't finish my sentence as I came hard, drenching my lover in my juices. I panted like I had run a mile as Neo unlocked the handcuffs and kissed me tenderly. "That was wonderful love, but now it's my turn." I declared smirking as I shoved her to the bed. "Tiger Tail Trap." I snapped, my spell restraining Neo spread eagle. I smirked. "I was gonna just wrap your arms, but after you didn't let me move my legs I changed my mind. Nya~" I giggled.

Neo rolled her eyes before they widened as I made the spell spin her to where she was hovering over the bed, facing the mattress. "Now let's see how hard I can make you cum." I decided, pressing my mouth to her pussy and giving it a kiss, then a few licks, enjoying Neo's taste before I plunged into her depths, rubbing her clit with my thumb as my other hand went for the portal next to it. Neo was already looking rather lewd, panting as I ate her, but she went absolutely crazy when I put the vibrator I pulled from my room in Sanctuary in her ass. She tried to buck her hips in an attempt to get off faster, but my spell had her completely immobilized.

"Allie...more." Neo begged me. Not wanting to disappoint(she had used her voice after all and that's seriously painful for her) I redoubled my efforts before I got an idea. With my tongue still in my girlfriend, I activated **Modification**and my tongue became rougher, more catlike as it moved inside her.

I was rewarded with a huge squirt of Neo's juices as she came hard. I smiled in satisfaction, letting her down to the bed and dismissing my spell as I glanced at the handcuffs she had used on me. I grinned, coming up with another idea. While she was still in a haze from her orgasm, I grabbed the handcuffs and pulled her arms above her head. She came to as I clicked them closed. I met her curious gaze and smirked. "Did you really think I was done with you?" I asked, getting behind her and burying my tongue in her pussy again as I spanked her ass. Neo gasped in pleasure, and I knew we were in for yet another of our sleepless nights.

_**And done! That concludes my threeshot. So, what did people think? Good? Bad? Leave a review with you're thoughts, and I'll see you all back in Catgirl Gamer!**_


End file.
